Harry Potter: Olvido
by HarryPotter-000
Summary: Harry empezara un nuevo curso en el colegio Hogwarts, y la historia ira transcurriendo cada capítulo


**La historia comienza en el quinto, curso (todos personajes son relacionados con la autora J.K. Rowling)**

_Capítulo 1: Estación de Hogwarts._

Por la mañana, Harry Potter se hallaba en la estación para partir a Hogwarts. El miraba ambos lados del camino, para ver si podia ver a sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione, Al ver que todos los alumnos entraban al tren, el decidió ir cargado de su baul, al entrar toda la gente le miraba, sentia nerviós por dentro, iba mirando por los vagones, aber si podia encontrar alguno que estuviera vacío, al fin encontro uno, y vió a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, ellos le saludaron con la mano.

-Harry, entra- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta, al entrar dejó el baúl y se sentó.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones, tío?- preguntó Ron que se hallaba al lado suya.

-Regular, ya sabes los Dudley son muy cansinos- dijo Harry.- ¿y vosotros que tal?

-Bien- dijo Hermione- he estado haciendo deberes y estudiando para este curso.

-Que empollona- voceó Ron con una sonrisa, Hermione le miro con una cara asesina.

-Yo por lo menos me intereso por mi futuro, igual que tu pasas de ello, sabes- dijo Hermione cruzando de brazos.

-Parar ya- dijo Harry- ¿Y a ti Ron que tal te han ido?

-Bueno, normal.. Ya sabes Fred y George están vendiendo tonterías en la tienda de magia, mi hermano Bill está estudiando en Rumania, y nada mas que contar.

Los tres amigos se pasaron todo el camino hacia Hogwarts, sin nada que contar, Harry miraba la ventana y su reflejo en su cara, Hermione sacó un libro y empezó a leer, y Ron se quedó dormido.

-Venga, ya estamos- Gritó Hermione hacía Ron que se había quedado sobao en el camino.

Al salir, Harry Potter, vió al final del pasillo a Draco Malfoy, y a sus amigos Crabbie y Goygle, le miraron con cara asesina.

-Pero, si esta aquí, Harry Potter- dijo Malfoy- Espero que este año Slytherin se alze con la copa de quidditch.

-No te queda, a ti nada para ganarla- dijo Ron furioso.

-Acaso me lo impides, Weasley- miró Malfoy a Ron.- todo es imposible en el quidditch- y además tenemos nuevos jugadores, para jugar, así que ya os podeis preparar, porque os vamos a masacrar.

Los tres amigos salieron, Harry le entro rabia por dentro, no le caia bien Draco Malfoy desde que se conocieron desde primer año.

Al salir del vagón, los tres con los baules cargados, vierón a Hagrid dando pasó hacia el colegio Hogwarts, pero no tubieron tiempo de hablar con el, al caminar un poco rato, llegarón hacía el Gran Comedor.

Al entrar, Harry vió mucha gente sentada en sus respectivas casas, al entrar el quinto sexto curso, todos los alumnos señalaron con la mano, a Harry Potter, sobretodo los de primer año, que el sombrero decidia en que casa correspondia a cada alumno.

Al mirar a la mesa de los profesores, vió al Profesor Snape, que le entregó una mirada enemista, también vió al profesor Lupin, al verle lo saludó desde lejos, y a el director Dumbledore, que reclamo silencio para que pudiera hablar.

-Silencio!- Gritó Dumbledore- quiero dar la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año,- explicó las normas del colegio Hogwarts- y al finalizar toda su charla que siempre repetitiba, al final dijo:

-Ya podeis empezar- rió Dumbledore- a rellenar vuestra barriga.

Todos los alumnos, empezaron a comer sobre la mesa, Harry no tenía mucha hambre, así que solo probo un poco, y lo dejó.

Al finalizar la cena, los responsables fueron elegidos, eran (Harry Potter, Ron Weasley), eran los que deberían llevar a los alumnos de primer año a la torre de Slytherin.

-Haber poneros en fila- dijo Harry Potter- los de primeros, los alumnos fueron acompañados de Ron y Harry mientras charlaban por el camino.

Llegarón a la sala común.-La contraseña es "Abiertum"- es una palabra que proviene del latín- explicó Harry.

-Aber...- dijo Ron- no debeis decirle la contraseña a nadie que no pertenezca a vuestra casa, podrían entrar en ella. Al abrirse la puerta, todos los alumnos de primer año se quedaron bocaabiertos.

-Este es el salón- comentó Harry- aquí podreis charlar con vuestros amigos, y leer libros si quereis, ahí teneis la estanteria- dijo señalando con el dedo.

-Venir por aquí- dirigió Harry hacía unas escaleras en forma de caracol.

-Aber, los dormitorios de los chicos- estan a mano izquierda- y los de la chica a mano derecha- dijo Ron señalando las puertas.

-Las habitaciones son dobles, en la puerta estaran escritos los que deben compartir habitación. Los respectivos horarios de clase se encuentran en las habitaciones.

Al acabar de explicar todo, los alumnos de primer año se sorprendieron aber las habitaciones, Harry y Ron, fueron hacía el quinto piso- y vieron que Hermione salia de la clase de Pociones.

-Os han mandado mucho trabajo, Snape?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, nos han mandado dos hojas enteras- se quejó Hermione- y vosotros no os quejareis, que tal os ha ido ser perfectos.

-No ha estado mal- dijo Ron tranquilamente- no ha sido para tanto, pero es mejor que estar con Snape.

Al acabar la conversación, fueron a sus respectivas casa (Gryffindor), y allí pasaron la noche hablando sobre sus cosas, esperando hasta que mañana las clases empezaran, y sobretodo Harry deseoso que empezaran los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

**_Bueno aquí os dejo con el final del capítulo, espero que os guste, quiero Reviews, para seguir el próximo capítulo_**


End file.
